Lion King IV: Where the Heart Is
by Desray95
Summary: Six months have passed since Vuta's death, and the Pridelanders are met with another dilemma. Join Kijana and his two friends as they go on an adventure through the depths of Africa to find the only one who can help them and hopefully—win Kovu's acceptance in the process.
1. Chapter 1: A Turn for the Better

_**Supriseeeeee… **_**;)**

**This chapter was initially supposed to be published on the first of February, but things came up and the college process came back to bite me in the ass. -_- So, I got stuck filling out FAFSAs and crap for a few weeks and applying for a few scholarships which used up time I could've used working on my stories. :P**

**Well, before I begin, I'd like to give a shout-out to comicfan209 for suggesting the title of the story and her overall loveable, ghetto-fabulous spirit she leaves in her hilarious reviews. To top it off, she's an excellent writer and if you haven't already, you should check out her Puppet Master fanfiction!**

**Oh yes, and pardon the crappy book cover. As you can see, I'm a mess at drawing adult male lions. Vuta was supposed to be pretty buff and intimidating, but just wound up looking like a meth-addicted Scar (minus the scar…) with altered colors. xD But you must admit, 'Jani looks pretty darn snuggable, doesn't he? Ehehee…nevermind. **

**Anywho, shall we begin? (:**

* * *

~1~

His paws trekked through the slightly damp soil as he slowly made his way to the back of Pride Rock. By now, this was a daily routine. Not a day went by when he wasn't reminded of the loss of the mighty lion he came to acknowledge as his true father figure and the ghastly murder of his eldest daughter. Vuta's infamous, sinister, toothy smile still haunted Kovu well after his death. He shook his head, ridded himself of the terrors and emitted a frustrated groan as he faltered along the muddy path. _Besides_, he thought to himself, _it's been four months_. Vuta was long gone, and for once, things finally started looking up for the pride. The lands slowly came back to life and the herds were coming forth once more. Just a few days before, he watched his remaining daughter wed the young lion she'd come to love with all her heart. He never thought he'd see his daughter again, let alone witness possibly one of the most important milestones in her young life. He would never forget the tears that sprung as she recited the vows she practiced for weeks in advance―or how the young couple looked at each other as Rafiki pronounced them husband and wife, prince and princess, future rulers of the Pridelands.

Speaking of the groom, Gamba wasn't too bad himself. He was very humble about his newly crowned position and a modest lion in general. In time, he even managed to befriend Jelani and Jabari, despite their past differences, and situated well with the others. Jelani and Raisa wound up becoming mates and had a baby girl the month before. With all the positives coming forth at such a remarkable pace, why focus on the downfalls that had since become a jaded memory?

At last, Kovu arrived at his destination and looked ahead—the respective resting places of his father-in-law and his daughter were bestowed just a few paces beyond his stance. By now, their graves were littered with hordes of flowers…wilted and fresh and spanking new blades of grass that signaled the early signs of spring. It still pained him to see them there, but a comforting feeling of relief swept through his body, for he knew they were safe. He brushed the bottom of his paw against his daughter's burial place and wept.

"I'll never forget you, Zarina." he choked. "You would've made a wonderful queen, but I know you're in a better place now—and I'm thankful for that."

Then the memories came again. The moment he saw her enter the world, the times they'd spend together whether it was learning or just horsing around, to the moment he saw the blood-stained corpse of the little cub that will forever remain embedded in his memory.

"I love you…" he uttered.

"Mind if I join you?"

The voice was far too familiar to mistake.

"Tani," he smiled.

She glued herself to his left side and looked ahead at the two graves.

"I still can't forgive him for what he did, Vitani. I just can't."

"It's hard, but you need to let it go, Kovu." Vitani insisted. "Please, it's not good for you."

Kovu looked back at her sharply.

"Let it go?" he hissed. "_**Let it go?!**_ He killed one daughter, raped the other―**and to make matters worse, here I am raising his demon spawn as if he's blood and you have the nerve to tell me to let it go?!**"

Vitani avoided Kovu's glare.

"Don't bring the kid into this…he didn't do anything wrong."

"I understand, but it's hard not to."

She propped her head underneath his chin and purred.

"It was hard for all of us, but we have to accept the fact. He's a good cub, he really is. Give him a chance, you'll see."

* * *

A few hours later, the den finally began to buzz with life. Of course, the usual source of the nonstop commotion was Kijana and his hyena friends, who had grown considerably in these past few months. The lion cub stood a little less than two feet tall and had already begun to grow a mangled tuft of deep brown fur. He trotted out of the den, hoping to evade his mother, but his attempts at secrecy did him no justice.

"Where are you off to so early, kid?" Kiara inquired with a brief laugh.

"Just out," Kijana responded. "Now if you'll excuse me—."

"Just a minute." the maize lioness chuckled as she brought the wriggling cub closer to her chest. "You haven't taken a bath in days, young man."

In the corner of his eye, he spotted Cree padding into the den, with her own twin pups trailing not too far behind. If they saw him like this, the teasing would last for weeks.

"Mom, pleaaaaassseee, I'm clean now!" moaned the impatient cub.

"But what's wrong, honey?" she cooed. "When you were a baby, you used to love baths."

He could hear the twins' stifled laughs in the midst of all the morning fuss.

"Mom, please," he said between clenched teeth. "You're gonna embarrass me in front of the guys!"

Kiara immediately knew what he was hinting at and finally let him go, a playful grin wide on her face.

"Don't forget, Keisha's coming home today," she reminded. "Don't wander too far off."

"I promise, Mom!" he responded firmly.

Free at last, he galloped towards his friends.

"Had a nice bath, Jani?" Ekon joked, which triggered a smirk from Obi.

"Shut up and let's get out of here," the cub shot back defensively as he led the way for the others.

Before the trio could commence their day of reckless fun, Kiara halted them. Kijana turned towards his mother, an impatient scoff escaping his maw as she padded towards him. She parted her forelegs, to reveal a bouncing cub of beige who eagerly galloped towards the clique of preteens. Her head cocked up towards Kijana and she looked up at him, a wide grin on her face and her tail flicking excitedly. It was Asha, the young daughter of Jelani and Raisa, and she was finally old enough to leave the den as long as she was supervised.

"Jani, what's with the pip-squeak?" Ekon whispered to Kijana sharply. "She's gonna _**cramp our style**_!"

"_Don't worry, I'll handle this._" Kijana shot back in a hushed tone.

He turned his head back to Kiara, who had a look of clear suspicion on her face.

"Mom…Ekon, Umi and I are practically…well…_**men**_…" he began. "We don't need a little baby cub like Asha following us around. We're _far_ too superior for her to keep up."

"Oh is that so?" Kiara replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Uhhh….yeah." the cub faltered on.

"Well then…" the lioness resumed, pacing back and forth. "If that's the case, then I suppose you _**men**_ are too old to be outside playing."

That comment made the three perk up a bit. Kiara continued, with a sly smile broad on her muzzle.

"I bet you three would rather stay in the den and hear Nyoni ramble on about the herds, right?"

Kijana's eyes grew wide with terror.

"**No, no!**" the trio cried out. "_**ANYTHING**_ but that!"

"Good," Kiara concluded with a victorious smirk.

Asha departed from the confines of her great-aunt's arms and trotted giddily towards the three unenthusiastic cubs as they gawked at her. Without another word, they turned away as Kiara kept her eyes on them for a few more seconds before tending to other things.

* * *

"So what are we gonna do first?" Umi inquired with a devilish smirk.

"Let's scare the rhinos." Ekon proposed with a hearty laugh. "I'm gonna get them back for what they did to my face."

At that moment, he whipped his face to the side, boastfully showing off the now faded scar that adorned his right cheek. He'd gotten it one day when one of the boys' pranks on the herd backfired and they got caught in the stampede. Luckily, for them, the boys escaped with minor cuts and bruises, but it was enough for an angry Ekon to declare vengeance.

"You deserved it, Ekon." Kijana insisted. "Besides, we can't do anything like this around _you-know-who_."

The hyenas caught sight of Asha, who marched alongside him.

"So are you really gonna waste the whole day babysitting that shrimp?"

Asha shot an angry glare at Ekon.

"I'm _**not**_ a shrimp!" she pouted. "…Right, Kijana?"

"Don't listen to them," the brown lion cub insisted, nudging her cheek with his nose. "They're just a bunch of idiots. You're cooler than both of them combined."

Asha flashed a cocky grin while the hyena duo exchanged looks of annoyance.

"Let's just go," Umi proposed, propping himself above a nearby boulder to catch a better glimpse of their targets.

"Nana says you shouldn't scare the herd," the young cub scolded.

"Shut your trap before you get a scar on _**your**_ cheek." Ekon growled.

"_**GUYS, KNOCK IT OFF!**_" Kijana roared in frustration to each party.

"**But she started it!**" the hyena pup moaned.

Kijana ignored him and carried Asha off to the corner.

"I don't like those guys," she scowled. "They're mean."

"But Asha, don't you wanna be a big cub?" Kijana asked, at his last whim.

Asha nodded unsurely, her paws shuffling beneath her.

"Then stop worrying so much," he assured as he galloped back to his friends.

Asha drew back a timid smile and galloped towards the three cubs. Just then, a heavy weight rooted itself onto her tail and she pivoted to the side. She looked up, and her frustrated sneer soon widened into a smile when she laid eyes on the lion.

"Nana!" she squealed delightfully.

"What are you up to, Ash?" Vitani grinned.

Her arm slung across the cub's mid-section and Asha found herself in the air. In a fit of laughter, she gripped onto her neck and clutched for dear life.

"Knock it off, you little spider monkey." she snickered. "You're choking me!"

"_**I'm not a monkey!**_"

Regardless, Asha let go and fell feet first onto the dusty terrain. She flashed a quick smile before she scampered after the trio who had since made their way towards the herd.

"Where are you going?" Vitani inquired sternly. "Your first day out and you're already causing trouble, you little monkey?"

"I wasn't gonna scare the herd, Nana." Asha scowled. "I was just gonna watch them!"

"Watch _who_?" Kovu inquired as he loomed out of the stalks of grass.

"Kijana, Ekon and Umi."

"Don't these kids ever learn?" Vitani groaned under her breath.

She charged towards the scene hoping she could get to the boys before dozens of angry rhinos did.

"What about me?" Asha crooned suddenly. "I wanna come too!"

Vitani furrowed her brows and chuckled heartily.

"You stay here and keep yourself out of trouble, Girly." she grinned.

The discontent cub pouted, but agreed. She rooted herself onto a nearby rock and could only spectate from afar while Kovu and Vitani sought after the cubs. But something was wrong. The boys were long gone. Yet, nothing seemed amiss. The herd continued to graze nonchalantly as if there weren't a trio of vengeful cubs roaming among them.

"What in the world?" Vitani muttered with a raised brow.

Kovu shared a similar reaction and scouted through the fields in hope of catching a glimpse of the three youngsters. Vitani followed shortly after.

* * *

The three cubs sunk into the blades of grass, invisible to the naked eye.

"On the count of three," Kijana ordered.

Ekon and Umi nodded in agreement.

"1…"

Their shoulders rocked back and forth in anticipation.

"2…"

Their tails flicked. Their mouths watered. Their hearts raced.

"3…"

They leapt. They growled. They conquered. Ekon and Umi snapped at the galloping rhinos, while Kijana latched onto a bull and whooped as he bucked and snorted.

"Guys, you gotta try this!" he exclaimed. "This is amazing!"

"_**No way!**_" Umi scowled.

"Suit yourself, Chicken." Ekon guffawed. "Jani, wait up for me!"

Umi increased his speed and fought to meet up with his friends.

* * *

Back at the fields, Asha's patience was quickly running low. Suddenly, she noticed a tremor beneath her. The rocks rattled. The shaking intensified. The rumbling grew louder.

At that moment, she laid eyes on the source of the commotion―a herd of angry rhinos charging right at her.

* * *

**And the award for Worst Cliffhanger in TLK History goes to…xD **

**My writing has gotten a bit choppy since I left. :P Forgive me.**


	2. Chapter 2: Perseverance

**What do you get when all your friends are on vacation and two weeks locked up in a house? The second chapter to this story. ***_**ba-dum-tisss**_*** Thanks to comicfan209, abywillis17 and jtgil for reviewing! They're appreciated! :D**

**Enjoy, guys! **

* * *

~2~

Just a few paces from Pride Rock, a group of six lions mingled together, embracing the cool shade cast under the large umbrella tree. Today's discussion centered around an encounter Taj and Jabari had with two female visitors who were searching for mates.

"She wasn't _that_ cute, Taj." Jabari scoffed.

"Aww, you're just saying that because she told you off. You guys should've been there, I'm telling you!" Taj rambled on. "She had a killer body. I couldn't help myself."

"My God, Taj, will you get over yourself?" Latifa groaned. "You couldn't woo a flea even if you tried!"

"Speak for yourself, Little Miss Frigid. When's the last time a guy gave _you_ a second glance?"

Latifa's punched Taj in his shoulder while everyone else shared a laugh at her expense. Jabari laughed harder than anyone else, which seemed to peeve Latifa even more.

"You gotta admit though. Her friend though was out of this world…" he winked to his friend.

Taj nodded in agreement, while Latifa grimaced in the background.

"What's the matter, Sweetheart?" Fola inquired with the crook of a brow. "Can't stand to see your _little crush_ drooling over other lionesses?"

Latifa's teeth sunk into her lower lip while she shot a menacing glare in response.

"Of course not," she insisted smugly. "I just don't want him to get his hopes up."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Jabari shot back playfully.

Jelani sighed meagerly. It was extremely out of character for someone who was usually so lively and fun-loving.

"What's the matter, Lani?" Fola crooned. "You haven't said a word since morning."

"Daddy issues," Taj smirked, triggering a scowl from Raisa.

"Give it a rest! It's Asha's first time out…we're just a little nervous―that's all."

"New parents," Fola chuckled in Jabari's direction. "Leave it to me."

She rose from her spot and approached the nervous young couple.

"Don't you remember how happy you were once you were old enough to leave that stuffy, uncomfortable den? Just bring yourself back, it couldn't be _that_ long ago."

A content smile came across Jelani's muzzle while his memory drifted him back to his cubhood days―so carefree and unwinding. He could still feel the crisp air that seeped through his pale golden fur, and smell the sickly-sweet spring dew that slithered into his nostrils when he took his first steps.

"It was the best day of my life…" he sighed lovingly, unaware of Raisa's envious scowl.

He turned to her, grinned sheepishly and added,

"Well, _second or third best_…heh―I guess. Nothing rivals the days I spend with you, Baby."

"Asha's a smart girl, Jelani. If _you_ were able to make it back in one piece, Asha will do just fine. So stop worrying." Jabari concluded, winning a smile of approval by his twin sister.

"Besides," Taj added in with a grin. "What could go wrong?"

At that moment, the sound of galloping hooves came into earshot. The six lions' focus shot towards the source of the commotion―a herd of angry rhinos storming after a tiny ball of sandy brown fluff. Over the cacophonic song of snorts and whinnies, one voice was far too familiar for the anxious father to ignore.

"_Help me!_" the small, feminine voice rang out in the midst of the disorder.

He immediately sprang into action, while Raisa followed.

"Jelani, what's wrong?" she inquired. "_**What are you doing?!**_"

"_**Ash's in there! We have to help her!**_"

At that moment, the rest of the group dove in to help him.

* * *

Kijana and his friends were hooting and hollering excitedly, oblivious to the havoc they caused.

"I'm king of the world!" Ekon cried out fervently.

He and Kijana laughed heartily in unison, while Umi fought to keep up with his friends. At that moment, the bull Kijana was riding on lost his footing and tumbled onto the dusty terrain below. Ekon's startled rhino came to a screeching halt and the hyena pup was sent flying into a pool of water. He rose immediately after, sputtering and gagging, trying to grab ahold of the edge.

"Come on, let's get outta here." Umi scoffed, pulling his injured lion friend onto his feet.

Kijana's right foreleg was unstable and had a heavy tremor, the left side of his head was throbbing and there was a fresh gash on the right side of his body. Ekon sported a limp in his hind leg, and while Ekon's injuries were pretty minute, he was near exhausted after scampering in sync with the charging rhinos. Umi and Kijana rushed to their displaced friend and pulled him back on land.

"We better get out of here before our parents notice." the lone lion whispered.

"Right behind ya." Ekon and Umi replied simultaneously.

They limped back towards Pride Rock, hoping to remain unnoticed, but soon enough, their cover was blown.

"And where do you think you three are going?"

The notorious trio turned back and a wide smile came across Kijana's face when he recognized the familiar duo.

"Keish, you're back!" he squealed with delight as he brought her into a tight hug. "I thought you and Gamba would never come back."

Judging by Keisha's unusually austere scowl, Kijana knew he and his friends were in a lot of trouble.

"Keisha, did I ever tell you how pretty you look today? And Gamba…you're uh…mane is so nice and flowy…like uhh….the winds of a warm summer day."

"Nice try, Pipsqueak. As much as I'd love to stick around and watch you brown nose my mate and I―what's this I've been hearing about you and your friends screwing around with the rhinos?"

"What are you talking about?" Ekon feigned with a forced laugh. "We were just playing around!"

"No kidding!" Umi grinned. "Boys'll be boys."

"You guys know what you have to do." Keisha insisted.

"Come on, Keish?" Kijana whined. "Weren't you young once?"

"_**Kijana…**_"

The young cub sighed sadly and trailed behind the two young adults as they headed towards the heart of the bedlam. By now, many of the other animals gathered to see what was going on. Kijana recognized many faces in the crowd, but his fear intensified once he laid eyes on Kovu and Vitani, who were aiding the rhinos and trying their best to figure out what happened.

"Just act natural," Kijana ordered to his friends.

Kiara's cry of relief pealed through the commotion and she barged through the crowd and towards her injured son.

"I'm so glad you're alright," she cooed. "I was so worried about you."

"We're fine, Mom." the cub insisted. "We just got a few scratches and cuts."

"Good, because you boys have _**a lot**_ of explaining to do." Cree uttered sternly. "Now what happened?"

"What happened?" Ekon and Umi stammered in the background.

"**What happened…?**" Kovu barked, looming out from the crowd of spectators.

All of the vibrant clamoring came to a sudden stop and all eyes were drawn to the king interrogating the three cubs.

"Kovu, w-we were just playing around." Kijana faltered. "We didn't know this would happen…honest."

"_**Don't you realize what you've done?! You could've killed someone. What would possess you to do something so stupid and selfish?!**_"

"It was an accident, Kovu…"

"He doesn't know any better," Kiara asserted, embracing the quavering cub. "He's just a cub."

"That doesn't excuse his actions. If it weren't for Jelani's quick thinking―he could've lost his daughter today. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Kovu, you're being foolish. Of course it does. I-It's just that―."

"**It's just that you value your bastard cub more than you do an innocent bystander who was caught in the wrath of that demon!**"

"Daddy, he didn't do it on purpose!" Keisha interjected angrily. "Now let it go. At the end of the day―he's still family."

"He's _**not**_ family!" Kovu snarled in retaliation.

The Pridelanders gasped. Kijana burrowed himself deeper into Kiara's chest, impeding his tears.

"He is! He had no control over the past and you'll just have to accept that!"

"**Accept that fact that his father has put us through years of inexplicable tragedy?! Accept the fact that he cut two lives short? Should I just forget all about his tyranny and raise his spawn as if it were mine?**"

"Enough, Kovu!" Kiara retorted.

"No! He needs to know!" the king bellowed, now crazed with fury and rage. "He needs to know about his vicious father. He needs to learn about how his father pillaged our lands and murdered our pride. He needs to learn that he will _**NEVER**_ be one of us!"

Kijana's ears pinned towards his skull as he sunk into the comfort of his mother's warm breast. The animals peered closer at him, scorning him and whispering to one another.

"_Look at that wretch._"

"Poor thing probably curses his existence."

"Looks like Vuta forgot to carry the rest of his trash along with him."

Kijana had had enough. He tore through his mother's tender hold and ran away from the commotion.

"Kijana, please!" Kiara begged.

"_**Leave me alone!**_"

Keisha looked on, plagued with guilt, while the others remained silent, afraid to counter the angry lion.

"Go home, all of you." he ordered the animals before turning away.

He didn't notice the look of disapproval that swept upon Vitani's face as she shook her head.

"Nana, who is '_He_'?" Asha questioned.

Vitani didn't respond. Instead, she licked her and shooed her away.

"You should get back with your parents," she advised warmly. "You've worried them enough for one day."

"…Is there something you're not telling me?"

Vitani lunged after her chatty granddaughter and the two took off in a fit of laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the outskirts of the Pridelands, things took a much somber turn of events. Kijana rooted himself on top of a rock and looked down solemnly at the sight bestowed upon him. It was his reflection―distorted and rippled from the scanty tears that flowed down his cheeks and into the calm pool beneath him. Nighttime was approaching quickly, but he was too afraid to approach his pride after what happened.

"_Kijana!_" he heard Kiara cry in despair. "**Please, come back!**"

He didn't respond. But after hearing her desperate cries a few more times, he called for her and she quickly greeted him with loving licks and nuzzles.

"Don't ever do that again, Kijana―**do you hear me**?!" she scolded suddenly.

Her voice lowered and few decibels and she latched tightly onto her young son.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again…"

"Why does it matter?" Kijana whimpered. "Kovu and t-t-the others said―."

"Never mind what Kovu said,"

"B-b-but he said I-I-I…"

"Hush…" the maize lioness purred, nuzzling her weeping son.

She wiped the last of Kijana's tears from his cheek and met his gaze.

"Why are they so mean to me, Mom?"

"Kijana…I know you. I know you're nice, funny, helpful…and you would _**never**_ deliberately put anyone in danger. But there are animals who know what's happened in the past and can't let go of their hate. Those individuals would rather let that hatred fester and consume them than acknowledge you for who you truly are."

"Well how do I make them like me…the_ real _me?"

"You'll just have to be perseverant, Kijana."

"Persaywhaa?"

"Perse_ver_ant." Kiara corrected with a chuckle. "It means you'll have to be strong and stick to your beliefs, no matter what obstacles come in your way."

"I'll try…" Kijana said with a meager laugh.

"That's the Pridelander spirit! Now come on…let's go home."

Kijana backed away, biting his lower lip.

"You're still a bit scared, aren't you?" Kiara asked, eliciting an apprehensive nod from her son. "That's alright. You can come walk right next to me. I'll protect you."

He lowered his gaze to the ground as he rose onto his paws and trotted alongside his mother. They began their slow stroll back home, hoping things had died down significantly since then.

* * *

**Wow, I don't know if it's just me…but Keisha sounds like a huge douchebag in this chapter. Well, Kovu does too, but this is probably the highest it'll ever get. I promise, both she and Kovu will be **_**much**_** more laidback later on in the story. I need to work on that. Anywho, thanks for reading! Chapter 3 should be up soon! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

**This update is about a month delayed. My laptop's hard drive became corrupt (presumably by overheating) and rendered it useless. So I had it sent in to be fixed. In addition, I was on vacation with the family and it gave me a lot more time to concentrate on the stories. **

**So anyway, I looked back and I realized that "Sweet Revenge" recently hit the **_**Hundred Mark**_** reviews-wise. First things first, I'd just like to say that I'm beyond flattered and I really didn't expect to get so much wonderful feedback from all you awesome people. I honestly had nothing planned out for this sort of thing, Lol, but I'll just leave you with a trivia for the die-hard SR readers who've been with me since day one. If you win, you get a corny joke and a virtual high-five. X)**

**It'll be at the end of this chapter. Good luck. ;) Now onto the Reviewer Response: **

**Arigon: Oh, he will. I promise you. :) Thanks for reading!**

**abywillis17: Lol, could you be more specific? Is it Kijana, Ekon, Umi or maybe one of the others I didn't mention? Hah. Thanks for reading btw,**

**jtgil: Thank you! And I love your work on DeviantArt! :DD**

**xKovu 01: I don't know, man. Whenever I write Kovu, I have a tendency to make him look like a total dirtbag. This is the extent of it, though. Don't worry. Lol. Thanks for reading!**

**TLKNerd: Well, I guess you're right. Lol. :) By the way, when are you updating your Grudge story? I miss it a lot. :( **

**comicfan209: Aww, how sweet. :') Thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

~3~

Kijana stirred in and out of drowsiness, sighing to himself as the night meandered on at a slow, tedious pace. The pride was asleep, his wounds were nursed, and the commotion gradually died down―yet, he tossed and turned. Haunted by the events that took place earlier. He tried to break free from the hefty arm of his mother that slung around him, but after a few worthy attempts, Kiara sputtered incoherently in the midst of her slumber and coiled even tighter around him. Kovu was in his usual spot right next to her, but Kijana couldn't help but notice the spot in between them grew with time. Usually caused after their disputes―like the one today. The ones that _**he**_ caused. Swallowing hard, his gaze abruptly roved onto the other sights around him. The maze of tranquil looking, plump lions and lionesses encircling him propelled him back to a time of unimaginable terror. Where Pridelanders lived in fear and evil lurked amongst them.

"_Do you remember anything about him?_" Ekon or Umi would always ask with their ears pricked in anticipation.

They were younger than the prince by a week, but had little to no recollection of Vuta's reign.

"_I remember this one time,_" Kijana would always respond.

His memory was a bit faded at times, but he remembered looking up at the king, cooing innocently, arms outstretched, tiny paws fluttering and swaying―a young cub longing the loving embrace for the lion he'd come to know as _Father_. Far too naïve and unsuspecting to foretell the despicable act that was about to occur.

Kiara's worry-filled pleas fell on deaf ears as Vuta looked on with a humored grin.

"_**Then confess to the murders!**_" he bellowed back a few decibels higher.

"_**I didn't do it! I'm telling the truth!**_"

Before he knew it, a searing pain rose from his chest and the room filled with his pained wails. He could not express his anguish in words, only bawling in horror while a flurry of questions buzzed around his consciousness: _Father, what's going on? Why are you hurting me? Don't you love me…? Father…stop it!_

Kijana snapped back to reality, his fur now caked in sweat and his panicked breaths echoing throughout the near silent den. His fear slowly diminished and he surveyed the cave, hoping his outburst did not rouse anyone out of his or her slumber. Nothing seemed amiss. His eyes strayed onto the painful memento of that fateful day―the fierce puce scar that ran down his chest, fading gradually, but never failing to remind him what life used to be like when _his_ kind took over.

Soon enough, the sun rose above the horizon, marking the beginning of yet another day. But this wasn't any ordinary day. Today marked the sixth month since Vuta's demise and Kovu's reclamation of the throne. The day would commence with the hunting party making their rounds, followed by an evening of feasts, storytelling, and mourning those lost during the reign of terror. The hunt was particularly special since it was also Keisha and Fola's first hunt, who were unable to participate earlier due to the shortage of food. Both lionesses prepared vigorously alongside Kiara and the others, also aided by a few occasional lessons from Latifa, who Fola had come to accept as a _tolerable inconvenience_. Due to the previous day's mishaps, all four cubs were forced to remain in Cree and Kiwa's custody while the other older lions prepared for tonight's event.

The boys' hushed conversation was accompanied by Asha's frequent mewling as she rooted herself the far end of the den, swatting away at a stray field mouse. Cree looked on by the entrance of the den, while Kiwa surveyed the cubs from behind, ensuring no mischief would ensue today. The sickly-sweet smell of acacia tree sap still seeping into Kijana and Ekon's wounds filled the sticky, summer air.

"This is the worst." Ekon pouted.

Umi nodded and the two then turned to Kijana, who hadn't said a word since morning.

"You okay, Jani?" Umi inquired. "You're not still mad about Kovu, are you?"

"Yeah, Kovu's just a big, poufy brown jerk." Ekon said with an exaggerated scowl. "…But don't tell him I said that."

Kijana broke away from his friends and padded over to the side of the den, while his friend's concern lingered into earshot.

"What's gotten into him?"

"I don't know, but he better snap out of it. I can't stand it when he's like this."

They attended back to their own affairs, while Kijana got more time to lament about the previous day's events. But before he could give it much thought, the faint thud of paw prints grew louder and suddenly stopped.

"Is something bothering you, your Royal Highness?" Cree inquired with worry.

He paused shortly, trying to evade her concern. But soon enough, he turned her way, with tears standing in his eyes.

"I just had a bad dream…" he lied, briskly wiping his tears.

Cree wasn't having it. Ekon and Umi soon noticed the conflict arising and quickly joined them.

"Do you think I was born yesterday?" she scowled. "Now tell me what's _really_ wrong."

Again, the cub didn't respond, only sighing woefully while facing away from the trio.

"Well, rest assured, we all know you and love you for who you are." she grinned. "And don't let Kovu or _anyone_ for that matter change who you are."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have a whole kingdom that _**hates**_ you."

Cree winced slightly and replied,

"Well that's what you think."

He perked up at the sudden response and finally met eyes with her.

"What are you talking about? Everyone loves you, Cree."

"It wasn't _always_ like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Lions and hyenas aren't exactly best friends, you know. Of course when I came here, lions couldn't stand me. But once I showed them my true colors, I was quickly accepted into their pride. There's always gonna be the few that are uneasy about us. Sometimes, they'll be downright hateful. It hurts, but you can't let their words get to you."

A meager, but approving scoff passed through his half-hearted smile and Cree padded away, while her hungry pups badgered her with questions about the hunting party and when they would return. Cree calmly explained that today's hunt was very special and that the party may take even _**longer**_ to come back, which only exaggerated their groans. Cree laughed jovially, watching her cubs retreat to their previous spot.

* * *

Meanwhile, Keisha and Fola crept behind the slowly moving group of hunters. Because of the abundance of lionesses and their varying skill, the groups were established based on age and experience. Inevitably, Keisha and Fola were placed with Latifa and Raisa, who were fairly new to hunting themselves. After searching for what seemed like an eternity, they finally caught sight of their target—a herd of buffalo nonchalantly grazing in the luscious green field.

"How's that one?" Fola pointed out, signaling her claw to a lanky buffalo in the middle.

"Ehhh, it's _okay_." Latifa chided. "But it's barely got any meat on its bones."

"Then _you_ pick one out, Ms. Know-It-All."

Latifa passed her a look, but proceeded to seek one out of the dozens. She finally fastened her eyes onto a buff one, lapping water in a nearby pool of water.

"That one…" she cooed. "I can already taste him."

"Latifa, are you out of your mind?" Raisa exclaimed. "That thing's twice our size."

"But look at it, guys!" Keisha chimed in Latifa's defense. "That bull will keep us filled for days."

"See, _she's_ got the right idea. Besides, they always say food is the key to a lion's heart, Fola."

"Just what are you implying?" Fola retorted with a cocked brow.

"I see you staring at Taj. You _totally_ want him." Latifa smirked, prompting hushed chuckles from Keisha and Raisa.

"Gross! It'll be a cold day in the Sahara before I _**ever**_ like Taj."

"I can't lie, Fola." Keisha giggled. "I see the way you look at him sometimes."

"You guys are insane."

"Guys, I hate to interrupt your wonderful talk about how Fola has the hots for my brother, but our target's getting away." Raisa noted.

Immediately, the four ladies hunkered into the stalks of grass and silently crept closer to the bull.

"So by request of the _brilliant_ Latifa, we now have to tackle the largest buffalo in the herd." Fola grumbled to the three lionesses next to her. "One wrong move can result in serious injury. We need a completely different approach."

"Three of us can circle him, while one of us leap and give him the death bite."

"That just _might_ work. I guess you aren't as stupid as I thought you were."

"But who's going to attack?" Raisa implored. "That giant slab of beef's almost twice our size."

"You're right." Fola agreed. "Who's the best jumper out of all of us?"

"That'd be me." Keisha grinned smugly.

"Are you up to it?" Latifa inquired, pawing the dirt. "You first-timers tend to overestimate your ability."

"_**Just watch me!**_"

"Whatever! Just don't screw this up."

"You guys follow me!" Fola ordered under her breath. "Keisha, you stay here and emerge from your hiding spot on my signal."

Keisha gave a prompt nod while the three other lionesses dispatched. She'd been preparing for this day for ages, and the time had finally come. , she saw her pridemates cornering the buffalo while the others fled. Fola shot towards her direction and Keisha knew it was time. She leapt from her hiding spot and darted towards the prey, which bucked, groaned and charged at the lionesses. Her speed quickened and once she was in close proximity, she lunged for his throat.

"You got it, Keisha!" Raisa cheered. "Just secure him by the neck."

Keisha heard the assuring words of her friends, but in that instance, she lost grip of the buffalo and they both tumbled. The buffalo took this opportunity to escape, which triggered an impatient Latifa to run after him.

"Let him go!" Fola cried out to her.

Latifa grudgingly obliged and watched the buffalo gallop to safety. She turned back to her worn out partners, who were currently helping Keisha back onto her feet.

"_**Why'd you let him go, Keisha?!**_" she snapped at the lioness once she got her footing. "We almost had him!"

"It was an accident," she countered. "I just got a little nervous."

"We don't have all day. Now let's find him and finish him off."

"There's no point." Fola interposed.

"What do you mean?! He's injured. He can't possibly escape this time."

"Our cover's already blown, _bozi_. They're going to be a lot more aware of their surroundings."

Latifa complied unenthusiastically and retracted her claws.

"Fine," she hissed in defeat. "But what are they going to think when we come home empty-pawed?"

"Let's just pick off a normal grazer." Raisa proposed. "A few of them migrated here a while ago, and they're pretty easy to catch."

"At this point, I just want to catch _something_." Fola moaned wearily.

"Well, let's go to the waterhole." Raisa spoke. "They like to hang around there."

Keisha finally picked up speed and met with the trio.

"And _you_― stay out of our way!" Latifa scowled, passing her a glare.

"Then what do I do?" Keisha retorted sharply.

"Trust me, Princess. You've done enough."

Keisha paused and looked down sadly.

"Fine," she keened.

Latifa padded quickly to the waterhole, while Raisa quickly trailed after her. Fola turned back towards the guilty lioness and approached her.

"Don't let her get to you." she grinned.

"I could care less what she thinks, Fola." Keisha scoffed promptly. "I've just been preparing for this for ages…and I completely screwed it up."

"Take it easy, no one's perfect. That wildebeest was huge anyway."

Keisha didn't respond, and once Fola took note, she passed her a look, only to find her wincing in pain.

"Are you alright?" she asked with a mixture of fear and humor in her tone. "Did he hurt you?"

"No. I'm just feeling a little out of it, that's all."

_So __that's__ why she let go of the kill! _Fola raised a brow and grinned.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Keisha scoffed.

"The hunt? Sweetie, you're _way_ off," Fola smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you _know _what _I_ mean."

The brown-furred princess knitted her brows and barricaded the laughing lioness.

"I mean it! Just what are you implying?"

"Easy, Keish." Fola reproached. "All I'm saying is, you should probably listen to Latifa and sit this one out."

"But it's my first―."

"Look, we'll give you credit and everything. Just stay out of this. Neither of you need to get hurt."

"Neither of who?"

"_**Will you two hurry up?!**_" Latifa barked at the lollygagging lionesses.

"Coming, your majesty!" Fola quipped sarcastically while she and Keisha caught up to her.

* * *

"We're back!" Jelani exclaimed as he padded into the den along with the other males.

Asha rushed towards him, her blue eyes glistening with zeal.

"Did you guys see anything?" Cree pondered.

"Not really," Jabari sighed. "Just some more herds migrating. Otherwise, it's been pretty uneventful."

"Yeah, with news of the Pridelands coming back to life, they're coming in like clockwork." Gamba added with a sigh. "Where's Keish, did she come in yet?"

"Nope."

"She's _**still**_ hunting." Umi moaned.

"They need to hurry, I'm starved." Taj yawned as he sprawled across the den.

"Where's Kovu?" Cree inquired. "Didn't he come in with you all?"

Kijana's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name.

"Pretty sure he did." Jelani sighed. "He can't be too far behind though."

Asha squirmed through his forelegs, nuzzling herself deeper into his mane. Kijana watched from afar, yearning for something, but too afraid to approach him.

"What's your deal?" he joked. "Do I have something in my mane?"

"No…" he uttered with a half-hearted smirk. "I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday."

"Don't even worry about it. I was stupid like you when I was a cub."

"_You still are…_" Jabari scoffed.

"Hey, we're _**not**_ stupid." Ekon shot back at the laughing adults.

"Let's teach 'em a thing or two!" Umi added with a devilish grin. "Kijana, you in?"

"Just give me a minute." Kijana responded hurriedly. "I just have to find Kovu."

He wrenched his head towards a lounging Cree, who warned him not to wander too far and he soon trotted from the den and slunk down to ground level once he saw a large brown and black figure lamenting just a few steps away. It was easy for Kijana to _say_ he was going to apologize to Kovu, but with each coming second, he grew more and more apprehensive about approaching the king. He hunkered down into the stalks of grass, and listened. From what he saw, Kovu was residing by the graves as he always did. It was quite bewildering to Kijana, since no one would tell him who resided in them and how they died, no matter how much he pressed and pleaded for answers. Kijana could only presume those were the two lives 'Vuta cut short', but that was all he knew.

"I have to know who they are!" he muttered under his breath, peering closer to his target.

"Simba," he began. "How are things up there? Is Zarina okay? Believe it or not, it's been six months since I've returned…six months since we overcame the one that had caused so much despair…six months since you got the justice you deserved."

Kijana pinned his ears to his skull and furrowed his brows. _Simba and Zarina_. He'd heard their names come up in discussions before, but the lionesses would always lower their conversations by a few decibels whenever he was around. Before he could ponder the thought any further, Kovu resumed.

"It's been hard, but I'm slowly learning to put the past behind me. Nevertheless, I still have my shortcomings. I yelled at _him_ the other day. I couldn't help myself. Months of looking after this cub, the son of the lion who'd done so much to our pride―it's just taken its toll. Just when I begin to finally put the past behind me―I see him…and it all just comes back to me. He's just like him…right down to that toothy little grin of his."

The prince bit his lip.

"He hates me," he groaned. "What else is new?"

A brief pause took place and Kijana tried hard not to cry.

"But at the same time, I see a bit of him in me too."

"_What?!_" a wide-eyed Kijana thought to himself.

"The way he looked at me yesterday, so shaken and hurt…it was just how I looked when we had that encounter in the Outlands…funny, huh? Well…what I'm really trying to say is, I want to love him…love him like a son, but it's just too hard for me at this point."

Kijana yearned to hear more, but girlish laughter caught into earshot and soon, four figures hauling a dead carcass came into view.

"Hey, Kovu." Raisa grinned, prompting a warm nod from Kovu.

"Butt out, stupid." Latifa hissed. "He's mourning."

"Shut up and help me put this in the den." Fola snarled at Latifa. "You coming, Keisha?"

"Umm, just give me a minute…" she said hastily.

"She didn't even catch it and she won't even bother helping us bring it into the den." Latifa whispered, prompting an eye roll from Fola. "Talk about _**rude**_!"

Though Keisha heard Latifa, she paid her no mind and padded over to her father, where she greeted him with a loving nuzzle.

"How much did you hear?" he inquired.

"Enough…" Keisha responded with newfound solemnity. "Daddy, when are you going to accept Kijana for who _he_ is and not what Vuta was?"

"Don't you think I want to?" Kovu reproached sharply. "I try, Keisha, but I just can't do it."

"Well try harder, because Kijana doesn't deserve all the crap you put him through."

"Keisha, Vuta―."

"Exactly! **Vuta!** _Vuta_ has done terrible things to all of us! But we've managed to accept and love Kijana as our own. When will _**you**_ do the same?"

Kovu swallowed hard as he fought to look at his glaring daughter.

"You wouldn't understand,"

"I understand just as much as you do!" Keisha barked. "Believe it or not! Now stop acting like a fickle little cub and apologize to him."

Kovu only shot a glare at her before turning away from her. He took a few steps, but didn't have to heart to walk away.

"I'll apologize to him," he uttered with a sigh. "Now where is he?"

"Cree and Kiwa are watching them."

"I can't believe it…" Kijana whispered under his breath. "He _doesn't _hate me. In fact, he wants to _apologize_ to me. He even says I'm a lot like him when _he_ was a cub! This is great…this is―!"

"It's _**you**_." a male voice boomed.

Kijana jolted back to reality, too immersed in the information he just heard to realize that Kovu was actually coming his way. From the moment he laid eyes on the chocolate furred, black mane lion that towered over him, his enthusiasm plummeted.

"How long have you been eavesdropping?" Keisha asked with a cocked brow.

"Oh, uhh…geez, Keisha, I uh…"

"Although I _do_ think Kovu has something he'd like to say to you."

She motioned a nod Kovu's way, and he in turn looked down at the shaking cub. Kijana's eyes strayed onto the intimidating scar that adorned his left eye and he lurched back in fear. Memories of the events that transpired last evening rushed back into Kijana's head.

_He needs to know about his vicious father. He needs to learn about how his father pillaged our lands and murdered our pride. He needs to learn that he will__NEVER__be one of us!_

Kovu readied to begin, but Kijana beat him too it.

"_**Stay away from me!**_" he snapped with an unusually venomous air. "_**Your apologies mean nothing to me!**_"

With that, he turned away and swiftly retreated back to the den.

* * *

**Holy smokes, this was one long chapter! :S I never meant for it to be this long, guys! Sorry! Anyway, that trivia question. Hmmm. **

In the original story, _Fola_ is another lioness who also carries Vuta's cub, which is ultimately delivered stillborn after a pregnant Fola engages in a violent brawl with whom?

A- Zira

B- Nama

C- Vuta

D- Obi

E- Gamba

**I doubt any of you guys will be able to answer it since the original version was deleted a LONG time ago. Haha, in that case, just tell me in the reviews what you guys would like and I'll try my best to fulfill it. Lol. Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
